Shenny at the Movies: Wizard of Oz
by OrsonWells
Summary: the title explains it all. I had to go there.


**Shenny At The Movies: Oz**

 **Rules:**

 **1\. One chapter long: yes**

 **2\. Up to 2500 words: 1768 (I guess no… it was either make it longer and go over or shorter and under…)**

 **3\. Must be able to recognize the characters: Yes! I really hope so! I feel like someone needs to make a fic like this… a long one.**

 **4\. Deadline January 1** **st** **, 2016: boom done.**

 **A/N: this is probably realty awful, but I saw the little challenge (on here… I have no idea where the Shenny place is that leaves these lovely challenges… so if I'm doing it wrong let me know..) I did enjoy writing this. There was no beta, but it was also written on my way into work…. On my phone. And idk… it might be sloppy but hopefully enjoyable. Cheers and enjoy!**

* * *

While the Cowardly Lion had run for cover and the Tin Man fell flat on his back, the Scarecrow stood up to the Wicked Witch of the West, and protected Penny from an attack, even though he hated the monkeys she used as her minions. He kicked them away and grabbed Penny's arm and led her to safety.

A good distance away from the chaos, he had looked her over and started rambling on about catching diseases from primate bites and hoping her dog had his rabies shot. He looked panicked and worried and she had placed her hand on his cheek, he jerked back, not used to being touched, but he settled down and let her. She was gentle with him.

"Thank you," she whispered.

He only nodded and dropped his gaze and the moment was lost when the Lion and Tin Man came crashing through the burhs, falling over each other before they stood up and tried to act casual.

"Penny you're okay!" Lion said. his voice was kind of whiny, not ferocious and strong like a lion's should. He held onto his tail as he looked at her, hopefully, his main gelled back in some odd hairstyle. He also wore a corduroy sports coat.

"Those monkeys are going to be a problem, especially the smoking one, he seems to be their leader" Tin Man said as he used a rag to polish a rusty spot on his wrist.

The dog in the little basket Penny had yelped. "Be quiet Raj," Penny said before ruffling his head.

"Well if we had simply followed the yellow brick road like I had suggested, we wouldn't be in this mess." Scarecrow said, he was tall and thin, he had pieces of straw sticking out from various places, his clothes were a little worn, but he'd been up on that poll for a while now.

Penny had to agree with the Scarecrow, even as Tin Man and Lion rolled their eyes.

"It's no wonder they put you up on that poll," Tin Man grumbled.

Scarecrow looked down at his shoes at that remark and turned to walk a few feet from everyone.

"There has to be a way to kill her," Penny finally said, she looked at the two and then at Scarecrow. "She has my shoes and I can't get back home without those shoes!" Penny wanted to cry.

Tin Man and Lion both looked at each other awkwardly. They didn't know what to do.

"We will get her shoes back and get her to Oz" Scarecrow said suddenly. He looked at them.

"It's a suicide mission!" Lion replied.

"I mean she can stay here… I don't mind," Tin Man wriggled his metal eyebrows at her.

Penny glared at him and stepped closer to Scarecrow.

"She is in distress and we shall help her, she saved all of us, released us from the prisons we were put in, now we will help her. Even if we die trying." Sheldon looked over at Penny. "I will help you."

Penny smiled at him; she walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Thank you, She-Scarecrow."

Lion cleared his throat, "I'll help you as well," and he elbowed Tin Man.

"Yeah fine… what's a little death between friends?" Tin Man said dryly.

…

 _They got to the Wicked Witches castled and retrieved Penny's shoes… they really should have had a plan…_

Now Penny watched in horror as Lion was put on stretching machine, Tin Man inside some sort of heated press machine, Scarecrow was set near a buzz saw and Raj the pup was held over a massive black cauldron.

A large ape type creature held Penny's arms behind her back, a cigarette hanging from his mouth.

The Wicked Witch surveyed her chaos with a smile, her green skin made her look even more evil. She looked over at the large monkey holding Penny, "Ricky, tell them to begin!" she sneered.

Ricky made a loud hollering screech and the other smaller monkeys set to work. The machine holding Lion started to turn and he was being pulled, his tail rolling up inside. Tin Man was suddenly closed up inside the press. The buzz saw started up, coming up between scarecrow's legs. Raj the pup was placed closer to the hot water.

"Stop!" Penny screamed, "Please stop!" she begged.

The Wicked Witch threw up her hand and the machines topped, the noises all stopped. She walked up to Penny. "Well, my pretty?" she asked.

"I'll give them back, just please! Let my friends go!" Penny cried.

The wicked Witch motioned for Ricky to let Penny go, he did and stepped back.

Penny fell to her knees, crying and upset, she sort of crawled to a chair, and pulled herself up. She looked up and saw that The Wicked Witch was waiting impatiently. Penny took her time as she started to pull the ruby slipper from her foot. And then she reached up and pulled a lever.

The Wicked Witch was momentarily stunned, everyone was stunned. And suddenly, the sprinklers went off.

"No!" The Wicked Witch screeched.

Water poured down and everything looked like it was being washed away. Penny watched in stunned horror as the witch literally melted.

"I'm melting! Melting!" Wicked Witch screamed as she melted into a puddle and down a drain.

And then Penny took in the sight before her. The monkeys weren't monkeys, but people. They all looked stunned as the water poured over them.

"Penny stood up, "quick, help me get them back together!" Penny shouted.

The people were more than happy to help her, since she had washed away the curse put upon them. They set to work de-stretching Lion, busting out the welding gun to fix Tin Man and stuffing the straw back into Scarecrow.

Penny stepped back. Raj the Pup darted to her feet and she picked him up. She really hopped they were all okay.

…

They stayed on the yellow brick road after that. All of them quiet. That had been a lot to handle, but the four of them were no worse for wear.

While Tin Man and Lion talked at the rear of the small group. Penny walked along side Scarecrow.

"That was impressive" Scarecrow said.

"well I remembered what you had told me, soon after I got you off the poll, you had said something about witches being water soluble" she said it so proudly.

Scarecrow looked at her, "so you do listen to me" he smiled just a little bit.

"Yes, I mean I don't know about those other two, but you absolutely have a brain" Penny whispered.

Scarecrow blushed. He didn't say anything after that, but he didn't have to.

…

The Wizard was a bust.

But Glenda the Good Witch, with her high voice and long blonde hair had explained to Penny exactly what she needed to do. It was so simple and they could have avoided all of this. But Penny didn't regret any of it. She looked at the friend she had made. It was worth it. Crazy monkeys and all.

She turned to her boys, Raj the Pup still tucked away in that basket.

She gave them each a hug, "I'm going to miss all of you" Penny said sweetly. She turned to the Scarecrow. He was looking at his feet, trying to hide his emotions.

"I'm going to miss you most, Scarecrow" Penny said before she leaned up and kissed the corner of his mouth.

He looked stunned but a small smile flitted across his features.

Penny stepped away then and shut her eyes. She clicked her heals and said: "there's no place like home. There's no place like home..."

Penny's eyes opened up and she was met with blue ones. Those big blue eyes were filled with worry and then he sighed with relief.

"She's awake" Sheldon said not breaking eye contact once.

She could hear everyone being happy and excited and she kept her eyes on his. And then he was abruptly shoved aside and replaced with Leonard.

Penny started to sit up after that, she realized she was on the couch, her head in Sheldon's spot. She looked over and found him getting up off the floor, glaring at Leonard.

"You scared us there for a bit" Howard said.

"How long was I out?" Penny asked.

"15 minutes" Amy replied.

It was then that Penny noticed Sheldon was glaring at Amy. "And it wouldn't have happened if you didn't carry all that damn change in your purse!" Sheldon growled.

Penny remembered now, Amy was happy about something and swung her purse and hit her in the back of the head. Now that she thought about it... Her head did hurt.

"Well that explains why she was the wicked witch" Penny said as she gently rubbed at the back of her head.

Sheldon shoved Leonard away and sat before her. "What's that about Amy being a witch... Aside from it being absolutely true" Sheldon glared at the woman.

"I had this elaborate dream while I was out." She looked around at everyone. "You were there and you were there and you were there..." She pointed at everyone in the room. "It was silly but I was Dorothy in The Wizard of Oz and Sheldon was the Scarecrow... It's silly" Penny said with a laugh.

Sheldon kept watching her and she couldn't place his look. But the chaos around her of the others distracted her from thinking about it anymore.

…

It wasn't until later when she was finally back at home, tucked away on her own couch and watching The Wizard of Oz... Did she hear those three knocks. Soft and gentle. She rose up to answer the door.

She opened it and discovered Sheldon in his pajamas. He looked shy and unsure.

Before she could say hi, he was talking.

"Did you know that in the original telling of The Wizard of Oz... Dorothy and the Scarecrow had a little romance" Sheldon spoke, not meeting her eyes.

"No" was all Penny could say. Wondering where this was going.

"Proving that not only did The Scarecrow have brains... But he also had a heart... And it took a lot of courage" Sheldon stepped closer as he spoke. Finally meeting her gaze.

Penny looked up at him and smiled slightly. "Yeah he does" she whispered before he leaned down and pressed a kiss to her lips. Sweet and simple. Penny wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him inside her place. He kicked her front door closed.

 _Fin._

* * *

 _disclaimer: all recognizable characters are property of their original creators, that includes anyone from the Wizard of Oz franchise and The Big Bang Theory. this work nor the author do not have any affiliation with the tv show... if I did... shenny would be happening._


End file.
